


Twenty Years

by emmaliza



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (probably?), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Porn, F/M, Infidelity, N plus A equals J, Oral Sex, Revenge, extremely vague description of illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: If Ned had simply told her back then, confessed his sin of one moment of weakness with an ex-girlfriend, she could have understood, she could have forgiven him. Perhaps she could even have learned to accept the boy as some strange part of her extended family. But now she is left staring at a stranger who looks like her husband, who stares like it physically hurts him to see the woman who owns his father for good, and she can't help wondering how she could have not known?After two decades of marriage, Catelyn learns of, and meets her husband's child by another woman. She finds a way to cope with it.





	Twenty Years

_Twenty years,_ she keeps thinking.

If Ned had simply told her back then, confessed his sin of one moment of weakness with an ex-girlfriend, she could have understood, she could have forgiven him. Perhaps she could even have learned to accept the boy as some strange part of her extended family. But now she is left staring at a stranger who looks like her husband, who stares like it physically hurts him to see the woman who owns his father for good, and she can't help wondering how she could have not known?

Ned has apologised to her a thousand times, kissed her brow and told her how grateful he is that she's been so understanding. And keeps nodding and thinking _twenty years._

Other women would have already thrown him out on the street, for cheating, and for lying about it for most of their marriage. But Catelyn can't be that woman, with her oh so Catholic father's words about marriage being an unbreakable bond always there at the back of her head, and her five children, who are upset and confused but have no wish to lose their father. And she only found out about the boy because he's sick, he's dying, and he needs one of her children's kidneys, and that complicates the matter.

It's a painful, awkward meeting, nothing like the long happy silences with her family Catelyn has known in days past. Young Jon sticks close to his mother, while Ned carefully keeps his place at the other side of the room. Catelyn knows she shouldn't, but she can't help comparing herself to this Ashara, her long dark hair, her violet eyes, her air of otherworldly grace. God, why would Ned ever leave this girl? For her?

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Jon announces, the silence too much for him. “Where–?”

Catelyn's surprised to find herself on her feet. “I'll show you,” she says, and Jon looks surprised, but he follows her. Ned sighs behind them. He probably thinks she needs an excuse to escape the room.

She leads him up the stairs and opens the bathroom door for him. He looks surprised when she follows him in and shuts the door behind her. She smiles and places a hand on his chest. “Hush.”

It doesn't take long before she has him sitting on the toilet, jeans around his ankles, biting his lip in anticipation. He is a young man, after all, and according to Robb's friend Theon she is a 'gold standard MILF'. She feels like she's going on autopilot when she pulls his cock out from his tight black briefs, spitting in her hand before stroking him a few times to get him fully hard, never speaking a word.

He gasps when she covers his length with her mouth, but quickly presses his hand over his lips to conceal any noise. Conscientious boy. Catelyn hums softly as she takes him deep, all in one move, right to the back of her throat and resisting the impulse to gag. She's acting like a porn star, stealing this boy away and swallowing his dick with barely as much as a _how are you_ , but she wants it to be good. Unnaturally, inhumanly good. An otherworldly sort of good. Better than it's ever been for Ned.

The boy's spare hand finds her hair and try as he might, he can't quite help but squirming to try and bury himself deeper. Catelyn squeezes his thighs and hums to encourage him, to show him it's okay, bobbing her head to push him further into her throat. Jon groans as he starts to rock up into her, using her mouth, and Cat does gag a little – she doesn't do this all that often, but after twenty years she has enough practice she manages to keep it down fairly well.

She's not sure she's even enjoying it all that much, but she finds herself with a hand down the waistband of her skirt and into her knickers anyway, because suddenly it's very important that he think she's enjoying it. She wants the boy to think she just couldn't resist his cock, that she took him upstairs without a second thought because she just couldn't bear not having it a moment longer. She wants him to feel guilty, but smug every time he looks at his father, remembering the time the man's wife let him fuck her throat.

Catelyn closes her eyes and moans, throwing her head back to let him take the lead, gasping and trembling and yanking her hair as he hurtles toward his orgasm. “Mrs. Stark,” he whispers, because that is who she is, isn't it? She is Ned Stark's wife, she is the mother of Ned Stark's children. She gave all of herself to him. And he couldn't even give her the truth.

She flicks her tongue over the slit of Jon's cock and that does it; he smothers a moan as he comes all over her tongue. In her haze Catelyn barely even registers the taste of it, but she swallows every drop and licks her lips after, as if she cannot get enough.

Afterward she has to take a moment to get her breath back, and she stares down at the pristine white bathroom tiles, letting her mind go blank. When she looks up again, the boy is staring at her, equal parts confused, guilty and pitying. He coughs awkwardly. “Catelyn–”

Just then, he looks so much like his father that it's like a dagger in her belly. She flinches and looks away. “Please don't.”

So he doesn't. After moments silence, Catelyn sighs and wipes her hands on her skirt, standing up and straightening it before she leaves. If anyone wonders why she was gone so long when she returns to the living room, they don't ask. A few minutes later, Jon joins her, blushing and avoiding her eye. When Sansa asks her if she'd like a cup of tea, Catelyn refuses, choosing to keep the taste in her mouth a little longer.

She will be the good Mrs. Stark, the loyal Mrs. Stark. She will be compassionate toward her husband's lover coming to her to help save her son's life. She will forgive her husband for his terrible mistake, and for his not telling her about it. For she has a secret of her own, and she will keep it as long as she likes.

 


End file.
